A Total Marriage Chaos!
by TearzNDreams
Summary: Link and Zelda get married. What happens to the rest of the Smashers? Jealousy? Anger? Death? please R&R [chapter 5 up]
1. Proposal

Link and Zelda's Life Together  
  
Chapter 1: Last Date  
  
Link and Zelda are sitting at a fancy restaurant. Zelda's wearing: Chinese shirt and And skirt, hair tied into a long, beautiful ponytail, pearl earrings [from Link of course], and high heal shoes. Link is wearing: a tuxedo, and something in his pocket. [A/N You'll find out what it is at the end [^^'']  
  
Zelda- Thanks for inviting me to this restaurant Link! You're a wonderful man!  
  
Link- Why thank-you my dear Zelda.  
  
Waiters [Marth and Roy]-May we take your orders.  
  
Link- Hi Marth and Roy! What a surprise to see you here! What are you doing here anyways?  
  
Marth and Roy- We're here to raise money. So. What are your orders?  
  
Link- I'll have.a piece of New York steak and some garlic bread. What about you Zelda?  
  
Zelda- I'll have what he has please.  
  
Waiters- We'll return with your orders in a moment. Waiters leave. 10 min. later, waiters come back. Waiters- Here are your orders.  
  
Link and Zelda- Thank-you.  
  
Link- So. ummm. let's dig in.[A/N Link is sweating and thinking " I'll do at the end of the dinner"] Link and Zelda dig in. At the end of the meal.  
  
Zelda- Again thank-you for taking me here. Now let's go home. [A/N I had to think a long time for this hehe]  
  
Link- But before we go anywhere I want to give you this. Takes out a box and opens it. Link kneels on one knee puts it in front of him.  
  
Zelda mutters something.  
  
Link- Zelda will you marry me? 


	2. Jealousy

Hey! I hope you liked the last chapter! I really need ideas on what to write about so please review and give me new ideas! =]  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own [though sometimes I really wish] any of these characters. All I have is my storyline!  
  
Chapter 2: Jealousy  
  
Marth was on his break when he heard Link say," Zelda, will you marry me?" He saw her nod and accepted Link's proposal. He ran back into the kitchen to tell Roy and Falco, who was also working at the restaurant.  
  
Marth: Guess what? Link and Zelda are getting married!  
  
Falco: [^-^] Well finally! After all they've been through, it was clear AGES ago that they would be together. I'm going to go and knock Link out for not telling me he was going to propose!  
  
Marth: Roy? Aren't you going to go congratulate your best friend too? This is a big step in his life, you know. Roy? Earth to Roy?  
  
Roy: -snaps back to reality- Huh? What? All I heard was that Link and Zelda are getting married.  
  
Marth: Then go congratulate them.  
  
Roy: Oh. I have to finish washing these dishes. I'm kind of busy.  
  
[A/N] Oh? Is that why?  
  
-At night-  
  
It's midnight and all the Smashers are snugged up in their bed... Except one. Roy was pacing around his room, muttering fiercely to himself.  
  
Roy: [=O] Arg! Why did she choose him? Why not me? What does he have that I don't have? Why does Link get everything? He gets the master sword, the miniature Link, he gets Zelda. How come? I'm his best friend. I come up with all these tactics to beat out the other smashers. He gets all the credit. Everyone likes LINK!!! He gets Zelda. But he could have any girl he wants! He doesn't need her! I do!!! I LOVE ZEL... -trips- ARG!!! Stupid book! [x.x]  
  
Hm... What should I do next? Please R&R! =] 


	3. Gone

I really hoped you liked that last chapter. But still I'm running out of ideas! ^-^'' Please read, give me ideas, and R&R!  
  
Chapter 3- Gone  
  
Peach: Daydreaming about.  
  
Mario: Hey-a darling!  
  
Peach: Oh hi Mario. Hehe. ^-^''  
  
Mario: Are you ok?  
  
Peach: Sure! Um. Mario? Can I talk to you?  
  
Mario: Sure-a!  
  
Peach: Well we've been through great times.  
  
Mario: Ya. You are rite-a!  
  
Peach: But I feel. I feel I lost my special feelings for you.  
  
Mario: Peach-a darling? Are you saying we're over?  
  
Peach: Sorry Mario. Bye. See you around.  
  
Mario: Yea. I guess-a. She's gone. The love of my life. Gone.  
  
With that, Mario sulked all the way back to his room.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Pichu: Pi Pi Chu! Pichu! [Mewtwo! Guess what?] [=]]  
  
Mewtwo: Link and Zelda are getting married.  
  
Pichu: Pi Pi Chu Pichu? [How'd you know?]  
  
Mewtwo: I'm psychic. -.-''  
  
Pichu: ^-^  
  
Ness: Hey Mewtwo! Samus wants to ask you for a favor!  
  
Mewtwo: What?  
  
Ness: Can you baby-sit Pichu, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, and Kirby for a while?  
  
Mewtwo: Erm. -.-  
  
Ness: Thanks! ^-^  
  
Mewtwo: Well there goes my afternoon! Gone. -sigh-  
  
Hehe. I hoped you liked that chapter! Remember! Please R&R! 


	4. Girls Day Out

[^-^] Thanks to Crazyfreak for reviewing twice and magna-stryker for reviewing once. I hope to get more reviews in the future. [xD] Please? [ 0=] ]  
  
Chapter 4 - Girls Day Out  
  
Samus - I hope Mewtwo doesn't mind babysitting the little ones for me.  
  
Peach - I'm sure he doesn't mind. All he does is meditate anyways.  
  
Zelda - I hope not. I'll need you guys to go shopping with me a lot. I love Link but. I don't think he's the type of guy to plan a wedding.  
  
Peach - Even if he was, I wouldn't let him plan your wedding.  
  
Samus - Why not?  
  
Peach - [-.-''] Because. What if the guys choose Pale colored napkins instead of Peach colored?!?!  
  
Samus and Zelda - [x.x] -anime fall-  
  
Peach - [o.o] -looks down- Are you ok?  
  
Samus and Zelda - [X.x] -trying to get up - We're fine.  
  
Zelda - Nothing's broken.  
  
Peach - [o.O] Nothing's broken?!?! Look at you! You poor thing! You broke a nail! -pulls out manicure set - Ok. Let's see.  
  
Samus sits down and reads Pride and Prejudice [which is VERY long]. When she finishes, Peach just finished fixing Zelda's nail.  
  
Samus - Can we go now?  
  
Peach - Wait another five min. Hey!!! Come back!!!  
  
Peach runs after Samus, who had ran off with Zelda.  
  
~*~ 3 hours later back at the Melee Mansion ~*~  
  
Peach - I still can't believe you made me run a mile!  
  
Samus - [^-^] What can I say? I'm a fast runner! I couldn't help it.  
  
Zelda - [-.-''] Calm down you two. At least we got some good shopping done.  
  
Peach and Samus - I guess. Hehe.  
  
Zelda - [^-^] - pulls out five bags full of wedding things -  
  
Peach - I'm so glad you decided to go with the peach color theme. Samus - Decided? You practically threatened to kill her if she didn't go with the peach color theme.  
  
Peach - [o^-^o] -blush blush - So? I know she would decide on peach one way or another! I just gave her a gentle little. Push!  
  
Samus - -pushes Peach - [=P] Push!!!  
  
Peach - Huh? -falls- [x.x]  
  
Zelda - Stop it!! [=O] Come help me with the bags!  
  
Samus and Peach - -pushing each other - Ok.  
  
~*~Outside the door~*~  
  
Roy - Oh Zelda, I've lost you forever.  
  
Link - ROY!!!  
  
Roy - Huh? Coming! 


	5. Revealed

I hope you liked the last chapter. I've been on vacation so excuse me if my writing seems a bit laid back. [0=]] Well. hope you like this chapter! [^- ^]  
  
Disclaimer: I own. [Looks around] nope! Nothing.  
  
Chapter 5 - Revealed  
  
Marth, Roy and Link are at a restaurant Ness had told them about in Onett. None of them was wearing their fighting clothes.  
  
Marth: A blues t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers  
  
Roy: Same as Marth except red t-shirt  
  
Link: Same thing as the other but as a red t-shirt  
  
Marth - Ness was right. This restaurant makes good pizza.  
  
Roy - Yea. The restaurant is all right. Except for the fairytale theme.  
  
Link - [-.-''] Ugh. I wish I had my Master Sword. This dragon is bugging me.  
  
Roy - *sigh*  
  
Marth - Peach is hot.  
  
Link and Roy - [^_^;;] Uh. That was random.  
  
Roy - You should ask her out before its too late. Like me.  
  
Link - Wait. You like Peach too?  
  
Marth - No. Peach is mine!!! Mwahaha *cough cough* he likes.  
  
Marth stopped in mid-sentence after receiving a threatening glare from Roy. Link looked at both his friends.  
  
Link - Roy? Whom do you like? Tell me! Marth? Please?  
  
Roy - Just shut up.  
  
Link - [=[ ] Why won't you tell me?  
  
Roy - I'm leaving.  
  
Roy stomped out of the restaurant, knocking over Cinderella and her puffy dress in his way.  
  
Link - What's with him? Is it something I said?  
  
Marth - Well you were kind of nosy.  
  
Link - [o.o] Is that so bad to want to know whom my best friend likes?  
  
Marth - Ugh.  
  
Link - Oh! He's only one of my best friends. You're my other best friend.  
  
Marth - [^-^]  
  
Link - So tell me. Who does Roy like?  
  
Marth - Umm.  
  
Link - You can tell me!  
  
Marth - *cough*Zelda*cough*  
  
Link - I didn't here that. Whom does he like?  
  
Marth - *whispering* Zelda.  
  
Link - WHAT?!?!?!?  
  
[A/N] Hrm. What will happen next? Please R&R! 


	6. Crazy

=Hey!!!!!!! Ok.. I had chocolate and chocolate and chocolate!!! Plus my ultimate fuel. WILD CHERRY PEPSI!!!!!! Hell yea!!! GET READY FOR A WEIRD AND CRAZY CHAPTER THAT MOSTLY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY AT ALL!!!! =D ahem. hope you like it =]  
  
DISCLAIMER!!!!! I wish I owned Super Smash and Pepsi. but I live in a crazy reality where a kid like me could own anything like this. RASCIST!!!! SEXIST!!!! Ack!!! Curse this crazy world!!! You'll see my name in lights someday!!! But for now, I'm stuck at home writing fanfict.  
  
Chapter 6 - CRAZY!!!  
  
Zelda's combing her hair 1000 times to make it smooth and shiny. A sudden surge of energy through her body makes her go crazy.  
  
Sheik - Finally!!! Zelda hasn't let me free since the Oracle of Ages. *sigh* When will she ever learn that I'll eventually break free. Mwahaha. Time to wreak havic on the world that had banned me inside that goody-two- shoes body!!!  
  
Link- AH!!! MY BRIDE'S GONE CRAZY!!!!  
  
Roy - ZELDA!!!!  
  
Sheik - OFF TO ONETT!!!!  
  
[A/N] Uh oh..!!!  
  
Sheik - RUN YOU WEAKLINGS!!! BOW DOWN TO YOUR NEW MASTER!!!!  
  
Link and Roy run calling to her.  
  
Link - SHEIK!!! STOP!!!!  
  
Roy - ZELDA!!!!  
  
Sheik goes on destroying houses and buildings in the Onett.  
  
*BAM* Link and Roy get hit by Sheik's Needle Storm.  
  
Sheik runs off to Four Side while Link and Roy lay there, unconscious. It gets dark before the wake up.  
  
~*~Meanwhile in Four Side~*~  
  
Buildings come tumbling down as Sheik runs through the street, throwing her chain this way, and her Needle Storm another way.  
  
Sheik - MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!! I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD I TELL YOU!!!! THE WORLD!!!!!  
  
A ring of fire surrounds her, making her look like the Satan.  
  
Suddenly, she hears a song. It's the song, Heaven.  
  
Sheik starts dancing out of beat. All of a sudden. she faints. Zelda remains control of her body and looks around. She then teleports home to see what had happened. Link and Roy filled her in on everything.  
  
Zelda - So you're saying I was evil?  
  
Roy and Link - Yea.  
  
Zelda - Really? Cool!  
  
Roy and Link both turn to run away.  
  
Zelda - I'm just kidding!!!  
  
She runs off after the two guys.  
  
[A/N] Like it? Please R&R!!! ^-^ 


End file.
